What's My Motivation?
}} Roy has to convince the team to go along with the paladin, but they suspect something else is going on. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ Transcript Miko: Therefore, the six of you are under arrest in the name of my master, Lord Shojo of Azure City. Roy: Isn't that way in the Southern Lands? Miko: Indeed. It took me nearly 80 strips to get here. Haley: Roy, if we could conference over here for a moment? Thanks. Roy: Excuse me for just a second. Belkar: OK, with the rain gone, I say we start with a Disintegrate from V, followed up by Roy and me flanking her. Haley, finish the horse early. Elan, support. Roy: I have an alternate strategy: We go peacefully with her to see her master and answer the charges. Haley: Hmmmm... It lacks the punch of Belkar's plan. Roy: OK, how about this: You guys attack her, then I help her knock your sorry asses out and drag you back by force. Haley: Now you're just not even trying. Roy: Look, if you attack now, she will respond with deadly force, and she won't give you another chance to surrender. I would rather help her knock you all out than watch her Ginsu one of you. Haley: I can't believe you would side with her against us. You don't even know her name! Roy: Hey honey, what's your name? Miko: I am Miko Miyazaki, samurai of the Sapphire Guard, vassal of Lord Shojo, daughter of— Roy: There. Now I do. Guys, listen, this isn't some agent of a dark overlord, this is a PALADIN. She is definitionally one of the Good Guys. I am NOT attacking her! Roy: Especially when she's RIGHT! Elan DID destroy that gate when he set off the self-destruct rune, and we're all accessories because we helped him get there. Roy: So we are all going to suck it up and let her take us to her master, where we will do our best to explain the extenuating circumstances. Roy: Any questions? Belkar: Are you just going along with this because you want to bone her? Roy: What?? NO! I am NOT just going along with this because I want to "bone" her! Haley: Aha! Then you ADMIT that you want to bone her, then! Roy: Can everyone stop using the word "bone" as a verb?!? D&D Context * Disintegrate is a 6th-level Wizard spell that deals a large amount of damage. * A character is flanked if they have enemies on two different sides of them. Characters attacking a flanked character have a better chance to hit with attacks. Trivia * Miko Miyazaki's name is first given in this strip. * It took Miko 79 strips from when she was first ordered by Shojo to find the Order at the end of Dungeon Crawlin' Fools to when she appears before them in #199, "nearly 80", as she says. External Links * 204}} View the comic * link|887033}} View the discussion thread Category:Order Arrested by Miko